


Music For The Soul

by gamilaroi



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamilaroi/pseuds/gamilaroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Race The Ace's wonderful story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Deep Cries Out To Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116800) by [race_the_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/race_the_ace/pseuds/race_the_ace). 



[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/albums/b388/Gomeroi/My%20own%20artwork/?action=view&current=MusicFortheSoulforRaceofAceAtlantisBigBang.jpg)


End file.
